Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to treatment of solid cancers. More particularly, the invention relates to a cancer therapy method and apparatus for reducing toxins created in ablation of a tumor with charged particles by sealing a surface of the tumor without direct ablation of the bulk of the tumor.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Cancer Treatment
Proton therapy works by aiming energetic ionizing particles, such as protons accelerated with a particle accelerator, onto a target tumor. These particles damage the DNA of cells, ultimately causing their death. Cancerous cells, because of their high rate of division and their reduced ability to repair damaged DNA, are particularly vulnerable to attack on their DNA.
Synchrotron
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Proton Beam Therapy System
F. Cole, et. al. of Loma Linda University Medical Center “Multi-Station Proton Beam Therapy System”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,287 (Sep. 26, 1989) describe a proton beam therapy system for selectively generating and transporting proton beams from a single proton source and accelerator to a selected treatment room of a plurality of patient treatment rooms.
Problem
There exists in the art a need to reduce the amount of toxins produced in the charged particle irradiation therapy/ablation of tumors.